


It's Time to Dance

by spellboundreader316



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Peggy Carter, Avengers Tower, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Tony Stark, Blanket Permission, F/M, First Dance, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Portals, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundreader316/pseuds/spellboundreader316
Summary: Peggy Carter falls through time to meet the Avengers.





	It's Time to Dance

When the early morning light started to stream through the workshop windows, Tony was already elbows deep in work. His music was blaring when JARVIS interrupted.  
“Sir, there is an anomaly forming behind you.”  
Tony whipped around just in time to see a female fall backwards through a tear in the air. Calling his gauntlet to him, he approached the intruder cautiously as they rolled onto their feet.  
“Who are you and how did you get here… Aunt Peggy?”  
Both froze as they made eye contact.  
“You’re not Howard,” the woman who had to be Peggy Carter stated with a sight accusation, like this was somehow his fault. Oh well, Tony had bigger things to worry about.  
“No, I’m his son. What year do you think it is?” Tony tried to keep the conversation non-confrontational.  
“I’d say 1958, but that’s obviously incorrect.” Peggy was just as sharp as he remembered.  
“Yeah. Just a little. It’s 2012. Welcome to the future.” He was about to start babbling when JARVIS cut in.  
“Sir, my readings from the portal show energy reading comparable to those of the tesseract, but you’ll need to run some tests before we can safely draw a correlation.”  
“Who was that?” Peggy looked around, confused.  
“That was JARVIS, my artificial intelligence butler.”  
“Howard told me about that. It’s like a computer human, right?”  
“That’s an okay-ish way to explain it,” Tony led her towards the door. “Hey, J, tell Capsicle to meet us in the common area.”

### 

Steve was waiting when they got off the elevator.  
“Hey, Tony, what do you need? JARVIS just said – Peggy? Is this real? Tony? How?”  
“I haven’t gotten to that part yet,” Tony shrugged. No one was paying attention to him anyways.  
Peggy stares in shock, “Steve? You’re alive? But Howard looked!”  
“Yeah, Howard wasn’t right about a lot of things,” Tony snarked.  
Peggy gave him a weird look before turning back to Steve. “How are you alive?”  
“Tony or Bruce could explain it better, but basically the serum kept me alive while I was frozen, and a future scientist thawed me out. How are you here?” Tony wasn’t sure if they were even aware, but Steve and Peggy were drifting closer to each other by the second.  
“I was fighting the KGB in Howard’s lab when I got pushed through a portal into Tony’s workshop. I don’t really know how the portal happened. I’m pretty sure it was an accident.”  
Tony tried to remember if any of Howard’s notes that he had read mentioned a portal. “I’ll have to study the records JARVIS has of the portal appearing, see if I can figure anything out from that. Heads up, Bruce is probably going to want to run some tests at some point. But before that, I seem to recall from Dad’s stories that Steve owes you something. Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Tony walked away with a smirk.

### 

Back in his workshop, Tony spun in a chair.  
“JARVIS, where are Steve and Aunt Peggy now?”  
“They have retired to the Captain’s rooms, Sir.”  
“Great! Pull up the video feed please.”  
His favorite AI butler sighed, “If you insist.”  
“I do.”  
Turning to face the screen JARVIS pulled up, he almost giggled. Steve and Peggy were dancing to music JARVIS hadn’t allowed him to hear. That was okay, though, and Tony spent the next several minutes just grinning at the screen.  
“Ah, the good ol’ days. Aye, JARV?”  
“I wouldn’t know, Sir, and neither would you.” Tony rolled his eyes as Peggy switched to teaching Steve the Lindy Hop.  
“Also,” JARVIS continued, “may I advise you to spend some time this morning looking at the portal?”  
“J, you take all the fun out of things. Okay, what’ve you got for me?”  
Tony closed the screen and turned to focus on the portal behind him as JARVIS filled him in on the facts. He didn’t stop until JARVIS told him everyone was gathering upstairs for lunch.

### 

After the remaining introductions had been made and everyone had started eating, Clint turned to Peggy and gestured at her with his fork.  
“So, Peggy. Mind explaining how you got here?”  
Peggy finished chewing before responding, “Howard and I had been tracking down a group from the KGB for a couple of weeks. I got a call at what I guess would be this morning. It was Jarvis telling me that a group had broken into his house early, but hadn’t tripped any alarms until just now when they had tried to break into the lab.” After a brief explanation about the difference between Jarvis and JARVIS, she continued. “By the time I got there, they had successfully broken in. Howard went around and entered from his secret exit and I came in from the main door in hopes of trapping the intruders. They saw me first, and in an attempt to stop me, they pushed two experiments into each other. I wasn’t paying enough attention to my surroundings because I was focused on subduing the intruders, so they surprised me when they pushed me backwards into the portal created by the mixed experiments, and I ended up here. That’s about all I know. I can tell you a very small bit about what the experiments looked like, but I have no idea what they were.”  
Natasha spoke up, “Do you know for sure that the intruders were from the KGB?”  
“Yes. From what Howard could tell before we went in, they were after Howard’s improved plans from the Manhattan Project. That fits with what we know of their motives.”  
Then Nat turned to Tony, “What’s the chance that they could follow Agent Carter through the portal, or make other portals into the future?”  
Tony sat back in his seat, “Unfortunately, good. The portal in my workshop is still active. From what I could tell in my preliminary tests, it only works one way, but if they could figure out how it works they could bring an army through, or even figure out how to go backwards and change things like the outcomes of wars. Peggy needs to get back before they’re able to react. I’ll work this afternoon to see if I can figure out how to make a portal that can go backwards to an exact time.  
“While you’re doing that, I’d like to run some tests on how the time travel has affected her physically,” Bruce added.  
Tony smiled, “Sounds good. Let’s go team. 1, 2, 3, Break!”

### 

Tony turned the page of the journal he was reading. “At least I have a time period,” he thought. Tony was in the basement of the tower going through Howard’s notes, and he was hating every minute of it. If he wasn’t acutely aware that little him needed his Aunt Peggy, he probably would have said “Screw it,” and just dealt with the consequences, however world-threatening they may be. He turned another page. There were very good reasons everything having to do with Howard was in the basement, but he wouldn’t wish a childhood without Peggy on any version of himself.  
Turning another page, he sighed. He really should pay someone to digitize these, but the number of people he trusted with the information in here was small, and all of them were busy with their own lives. He closed the book, no closer to an answer. “It’s for the world,” he told himself as he reached for the next journal.

### 

“Food, sweet food. How I love thee!” Clint was already having an intimate moment with his meal when Tony came in for dinner.  
“Alright Barton, don’t go starting an affair with my meal.”  
Tony collapsed into his chair and immediately started shoveling food onto his plate. After taking a couple bites, he looked around the oddly silent table to find everyone staring at him, “What?”  
“What did you find?”  
Tony sighed, “I figured out how to make the portal, and how to control how long it is, so it should be no problem getting her back to the right time. The only thing I’m still struggling with is how to close the portals. It does us no good to send her back if the KGB is still able to get the information. But, I have JARVIS running some tests right now, and I should have the answer sometime tonight or tomorrow morning.”  
Steve looked like someone had kicked his puppy, but he nodded. They were all on edge waiting to see if Peggy would make it back in time, or if they would have a new Big Bad to face in the morning.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Is Our Last Dance (the Under Pressure remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702729) by [actonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell)




End file.
